Badiya
Badiya is a survival open world game developed by Saudi Arabian developer Semaphore. The game was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and was released for steam early access on Microsoft Windows. It features single and multiplayer modes, in both Arabic and English. On This Wikia Badiya On This Wikia Takes Place On The Surface of Planet M6-117 As A Crossplatform ARG The Planet's Climate Is Much Like That of Saudi Arabia Save For The Total Eclipse Which Occurs Every 600 Years The dominant species on this planet are Bioraptors, which live in caverns underground But Do Not Come Out Until The Total Eclipse And As Such Are Not Featured In-Game If This Is On Another Planet What's With The Camels And Horses ? Animals And Plants Were Brought To M6-117 By The Avoxes During The 1800s To Create A Habitable Biome For Human Life It Is Theorized That The Planet Is In Constant Sunlight However It Is Not The Planet Has A 24 Hour Day/Night Cycle Similar To Earth But With The Addition of A Lengthy Total Eclipse of Every 600 Years Due To The Avoxes Bringing Many Animals And Plants From Earth To M6-117 The Planet Is Now Developing Plant And Animal Life However Due To The Lack of A Normal Amount of Oxygen On The Planet, Most Humans Constantly Feel Out of Breath And Exhausted Aircraft ? ? Light Aircraft Such As Biplanes And Smaller Flight By Sight Aircraft Are Capable of Flying In The Planet's Atmosphere No Spaceships ! ! ? Stargates Are The Main Method of Interplanetary Travel Aircraft Are Not Widely Used And Instead Many Societies On M6-117 Rely Mostly On Horses For Their Main Method of Transportation However Many Abandon Avox Vehicles From The 1800s Are Scattered Throughout The Deserts of M6-117 Where Is Badiya Badiya Is A Region On M6-117 Where Geological Outpost T2 Once Stood And Has Become The Primary Region For The Avoxes A Co-Op ASMR Experience Since The Game Is Said To Support Co-Op I Will Be Hosting The URU LIVE ARG On The Playstation 4 Version of Badiya Where Each Single Player Game Can Gather At This Wikia As A Means of Cross-Platform Cooperative Gameplay I'm A Mechanic In Badiya I Restore Abandon Vehicles That I Find Scattered Throughout The Desert I Play Badiya From The First Person Perspective My Vehicles Are Painted Indigo There Are Rumors of An Ocean On M6-117 No One Has Never Seen The Planet From Outer Space And I Firmly Believe These Rumors Are A Hoax According To The Avox Archives This Planet Is A Global Desert We Reached This Planet By Stargate So We Never Seen The Planet From Outer Space When I Asked A Fellow Witcher About This She Said Badiya Is Only The Main Continent If The Rumors About An Ocean Are True Then Life Has Developed On This Planet Over The Course of 193 Years Meaning This Planet's Ecological Threshold Is Young Spira & Lucis According To An Article I Read In A Local Newspaper There Are Two Other Continents On M6-117 Besides Badiya Back On Earth There Are Seven Continents If This Is True We Can Finally Certify Our Secession From The Solar Associated Treaty Organization By Simply Disclosing That Our New Planet Only Has Three Continents Climate Change Is Real I Was Told This Planet Was One Big Desert But Now I'm Starting To Learn That Climate Change Is Very Real When This Planet Was First Discovered By Riddick That Was Before Recorded History We Discovered This Planet In 1824 After Traveling Through A Stargate Located Three Miles Beneath What Is Now Known As New Mexico Our Latest Discoveries Are Beginning To Reveal That Ecological Thresholds Are Not Persistent Like We Once Believed But Also Change Over The Course of Time I Myself Am Very Young In Their Society As I Came To This Planet With Yuna And Her Cavalry Shortly After The September 11 Attacks